Dewusional
by Dave Johnson -Dav Strife
Summary: Two outer world Mercenaries find themselves in a sticky situation... in a showdown with Wuya! Characters from 'The Balance Between Dark and Light!
1. A Great Wusance

Chapter 1: A Great Wusance

Synopsis: Dav Strife and Ashura Dragoon are training for an upcoming tournament on the world of 'Astanta' (Xiaolin Showdown World) when they are attacked by Jack Spicer and Wuya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Ashura Dragoon, they belong to Christy Hui and Dark Lord Sigma respectively. I own Dav Strife and nothing more.

Notes: Just for the readers who don't know this is in a sense a crossover between Xiaolin Showdown and Kingdom Hearts (Killer RPG on the PS2). The two characters Dav and Ashura are originally from a Kingdom Hearts fiction of mine and are in this story mercenaries for hire! (We first learn of them becoming mercs in my other fic 'The Hunter Becomes The Hunted'). Some of the other characters that appear later on will be from Smurf-Chan's fic 'The Time Has Come'!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm… funny ain't it? We each secretly get hired to take each other out… nice knowing you Ashura, it's been real" Dav said with a confident smirk.

"You are too full of yourself, we have both improved but I will be the victor hands down…"

"Well, talk is cheap buddy, lets go!" Dav yelled as he charged at Ashura with Samurai Sword drawn and ready to strike.

Dav swung the sword at Ashura's head who bent backwards to avoid the blow and then jump straight into a back flip to dodge a mid section blow. He then rolled under a thrust strike and then jumped over an arcing blow to the body. He then continued to dodge every blow that was directed at him with great ease which surprised Dav greatly. The onslaught stopped as Dav jumped back to rethink his strategy when Ashura quickly thrust his arms out to the side to reveal both his forearm blades which seemed far longer than before. "That's a new one" Dav muttered to himself as he and Ashura circled each other slowly waiting for their opponent to make a first move.

Dav held Zantetsuken in front of his face with one hand and rested the other against one side of the blade. Both his hands and the blade began to glow white as he stared directly at his opponent. Bringing the sword to his side he swiped it vertically which sent a white shockwave straight in Ashura's direction, shouting "Shining Blade!" as he did. The shockwave headed straight for Dragoon who jumped forward and flipped into a flying kick which went over the attack and toward Dav. At the last second Dav pivoted to the right and avoided the powerful attack, spun 270 degrees and swiped horizontally at Ashura's back who ducked the blow as he landed from his own missed attack. They both turned to each other and exchanged confident cold looks while panting slightly. Before either one could make a move a third voice rang out through out the battle field. "Jackbots Attack!".

A dozen gold and black flying robots charged straight for the duelling pair as their master Jack Spicer floated behind them with his flying machine. Ashura intercepted the first two by dispatching them with two effortless kicks and then laid waste to a third with a powerful gauntlet clad fist. Dav used his sword to slice four into scrap metal in one sweeping slash of his blade and then kicked a fifth into a tree where it promptly exploded. Ashura pummelled three with lightning quick punches and Dav dispatched the last few with a deadly skywards slash with his sword. Realising that he was alone Spicer tried to escape screaming but Ashura caught him and held him up with one hand. As he kicked and struggled he dropped the Tangle Web Comb which came to stop at Dav's feet.

"Ah! My Tangle Web Comb… Let go.. Please.. This is no way to treat an evil boy genius!" Jack said in a whining voice.

"What is your problem, attacking us during a fight?" Ashura questioned already agitated by Spicer's whining. Before he could answer a female voice sounded from behind them. "Ruby of Remises!"

A red glow surrounded Ashura and he began to float in the air uncontrollably and thenhe flewupwards erratically. Dav quickly located the woman who had the Wu (or namely Wuya) and extended his right arm and hand in her direction. "Firaga!" A searing bolt of flame shot from his hand and struck Wuya in the chest which caused her to lose focus and Ashura came crashing down to earth once more. Grabbing the discarded Tangle Web Comb he made a bee line toward the dropped Ruby and grabbed it at the exact time as Ashura and Wuya. The Ruby then emitted a golden glow and Wuya smirked at the two warriors.

"I challenge you two warriors to a Showdown Trio!" She yelled triumphantly.

"But Wuya, the big scary guy doesn't have any Wu" Jack added stupidly. Ashura grabbed him by the shirt with his free hand and retrieved The Fist of Tebigong that Jack was trying to hide very unsuccessfully under his shirt.

"Now he does! So name the terms" Dav stated seriously.

"What is a Showdown Trio?" Ashura questioned.

"You'll see handsome. I wager my Manchurian Moosca against your Tangle Web Comb and your Fist of Tebigong and the game is Ringout. The last to stand in the sparing ground wins!" Wuya explained all the while smirking at the easy Showdown ahead of her. "Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!"

A blinding light filled the area and then subsided to reveal the very environment around them change dramatically. The ground on which the three stood rose high into the air with clouds floating around the edge of the new platform. Jack Spicer meanwhile was stood on a separate floating piece of land laughing at the Showdown.

"These losers don't know what they're doing…" he said happily to no one in particular "Wuya is going to kick butt!"

What will happen? Will Ashura and Dav lose in a humiliating defeat? Find out in chapter 2!


	2. The First Showdown

Chapter 2: The First Showdown

Synopsis: Dav Strife and Ashura Dragoon are training for an upcoming tournament on the world of 'Astanta' (Xiaolin Showdown World) when they are attacked by Jack Spicer and Wuya! How will they fare in their first ever showdown?

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Ashura Dragoon, they belong to Christy Hui and Dark Lord Sigma respectively. I own Dav Strife and nothing more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I believe you fools are about to lose more than just this showdown…" Wuya laughed as Ashura looked around their changed surroundings.

"You think we are clueless don't you? Wrong, we know how to use Wu, what they do and what is showdown is. You can thank the dragons for that!" Dav replied smugly.

"Well, I have experience on my side so lets get on with this… GONG YE TEMPAI!"

Wuya charged at Ashura and threw numerous punches at his face but he blocked every single one with just one hand. To counter Ashura hit her in the stomach with an open palm strike which sent her sliding towards the edge of their platform. Getting back on her feet quickly Wuya changed targets are went for Dav who had simply been watching. She jumped into the air and aimed a kick for his face so he dropped to the floor, rolled under the attack and then laughed at Wuya.

"There is so much you have to learn…Firaga!" Two searing bolts of flame shot at Wyua and hit her in the chest and face causing her to reel back slightly.

"You have control over the elements? Only the dragons can posses such power!" Wuya almost yelled as Dav charged another spell.

"You fool, the abilities the warrior is showing are not control over the elements, they are in fact spells. You are supposed to be the witch, so why can't you see the blonde one is a spell warrior!" Chase Young's voice came from where Jack was standing causing the boy genius to jump in surprise and nearly fall off the rocky platform he was standing on. Wuya glared at Chase who now sported an arrogant smile until she was flung back and over the edge of the arena by a stream of thunder from Ashura. "Make that both of them!" Chase said while still sporting the same sly grin.

"Anyway… looks like we fight now Ashura… bring it on!" Dav yelled as he charged at his friend.

Ashura sent Dav flying with just one punch of the Fist of Tebigong, he almost went flying off the edge of the battle ground. Dav recovered in time though and stopped himself from falling. Holding out his own Wu he chanted its name and several golden strands shot themselves towards Ashura who dodged every one but didn't notice the fire spell that was about to collide with him. The spell exploded on impact which stunned him for a few seconds giving Dav time to charge him again. With his sword drawn he swiped at Ashura's head but he ducked and then delivered an uppercut with his Wu sending his opponent flying into the air. As the blonde came plummeting back down toward the arena he pointed one arm in Ashura's direction and yelled 'Stop!'. The older fighter's body seized up and stopped completely so all he could do was look on as Dav landed in front of him and then kicked him in the chest which sent him over the edge and to the floor below. The rocky arena sunk back to the floor and their surroundings reverted back to normal as the four wagered Shen Gong Wu appeared in his hands and Ashura came to stand behind him.

"What was unfair, they had the greater odds!" Wuya holwed at no one in particular.

"You are the one who underestimated them and you paid the price, I'm glad you betrayed me and joined Hannibal Bean because you are incompetent!" Chase growled as he began to walk off. However he found himself on the floor as Roy Bean landed on him.

"Still as untrusting as ever my boy, you should watch where you walk!" The giant Bean laughed as Chase tried to free himself. Wuya simply laughed as the Bean grew again in size to squash Chase. Without warning Roy Bean went flying off Chase and into a particularly large rock as Ashura stood over a now recovering Chase Young.

"Mistake number one boy!" Bean yelled angrily as he launched himself at Ashura but this time Chase did the saving with a lightning fast kick that sent the bean back against the rock he started at. Wuya tried to assist but Dav kicked her in her back and she fell face first into the dirt. Bean, Wuya and Jack made themselves scarce as Chase stared at the Mercenary duo.

"I thank you for the assistance but this does not mean we are friends or anything close. I lead evil, not partner with others"

"Well, we are not evil… or good for that matter, we're in between" Dav said as he sheathed his sword.

"Maybe I can aquire your services then… considering you are Mercenaries and know what you are doing in showdowns… what do you say?"

"….Deal… We'll do for free just to get back at Wuya and co for attacking us back there" Ashura added as Dav stared at him in disbelief.

"Good, come to my lair when you are ready to work for the side of evil…" Chase advised the two as he disappeared.

"…FOR FREE?"


End file.
